Retour au pays
by RJWilkong
Summary: Après des années d'absence, le voilà de retour chez lui. FIC-JEU SAUREZ-VOUS LES TROUVER
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic jeu, dans un genre un peu différent de Buffet froid. Le but ici est de dénicher les diverses allusions et références dissimulées dans le texte. Il y en a en tout 24. Vous aurez une semaine pour toutes les trouver. Ah, et histoire de faciliter un peu la recherche, le texte sera divisé en deux, la seconde partie sera posté d'ici quatre jours.

Et pour vous aider, je vous donne les détails des allusions, histoire de vous faciliter un peu le travail. Il y a donc : 7 allusions en rapport avec la littérature, 4 en rapport avec des séries télévisés, 2 en rapport avec les jeux vidéos, 5 en rapport avec le cinéma, 1 en rapport avec la musique, 3 en rapport avec du mp3 (autre que musique), 1 en rapport avec la politique et 1 en rapport avec une Web-série.

Voilà, voilà. Si tout ça vous intéresse, laissez vous une review avec vos réponses, je vous dirais que ce vous avez de bon ou de mauvais.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Et bonne chance pour ceux qui serait intéressé par le challenge ^^

«Tom ! Par Merlin, c'est bien toi, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Le patron du Chaudron Baveur lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Et d'où qu'on se… Attend voir, ce sourire goguenard, cette masse de cheveux châtain jamais peigné, cet air ahuri, cette posture avachie… Nom d'un whisky frelaté, ne me dis pas que…  
- Et si, c'est bien moi.  
- Nom de dieux, fit le petit homme en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Je ne pensais ne jamais te revoir, mon gars. Y en a même qui disait que t'étais mort. »

Le père secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Faut jamais croire les rumeurs. Mais toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaitre.  
- Bah, j'ai un peu maigri, c'est tout. »

Maigri, maigri… Il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, oui. Petit, sec, nerveux, grisâtre, le front dégarni, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un oiseau de proie avec son nez crochu, ses yeux bleus clairs et son regard sournois.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?  
- Une biérobeurre. Et un jus de citrouille pour le petit. »

Tom se tourna alors vers la petite tête blonde qui s'était hissée sur le tabouret à la gauche du père. Petit, l'air rêveur, habillé tout en blanc, il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

« Tu dois être Nate, pas vrai ? Ca alors, c'est dingue comme tu as grandi ; la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais pas plus grand que ça, j'aurais pu te mettre dans une chope si je voulais. » Il éclata d'un rire bourru. « Tiens, mon bonhomme.  
- Merci, monsieur, fit poliment le garçon en prenant le verre de jus de citrouille.  
- Et poli avec ça. C'est pas comme son père.  
- Très drôle, » répliqua ce dernier.

Avec un rire moqueur, Tom se retourna pour préparer la biérobeurre. Le père, pendant ce temps, regarda un peu autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas foule ce jour-là. Une vingtaine de client à tout casser, peut-être un peu moins, mais des clients étranges, inhabituel. La clientèle de Tom se composait majoritairement de sorcier, du moins, c'était comme ça du temps où lui-même fréquentait ce bar. Mais là… Son vieil ami cherchait-il à battre des records en matière de diversité ? Il se retourna vers Tom. Au passage, il remarqua le bar encombré de verre sale, douze pour être précis, plus sept autres plein, prêt à être servis. Les affaires tournaient bien, en tout cas. En arrière plan, le vieux gramophone égrenait le dernier succès à la mode d'une voix sourde. Il crut reconnaitre _Highway to Paradise_ du groupe BDED, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Alors, dis-moi, gamin, dit Tom en posant la biérobeurre devant le père, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ca fait bien… un an qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans les parages.  
- Un an et demi précisément. J'avais une dernière mission puis j'ai pris des vacances bien méritées.  
- Ah, vous, les exorcistes, à vous entendre, on dirait que vous avez plus de boulot que tout le monde.  
- T'aurais vu ma dernière mission, tu ne dirais pas ça.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- San Diego. Un couple possédé. Violent comme truc, j'avais encore jamais vu ça. Je crois bien que c'était un démon ce coup-ci et non un fantôme un peu trop collant. Flippant, même pour moi.  
- Et ça justifiait bien… Quoi, un an de vacance ?  
- Huit mois et c'était mérité. » Il but une gorgée. « J'ai réattaqué il y a trois semaines. En douceur. Trois petites chasses aux fantômes dans les Pyrénées, une fillette prise de démence au Sud d'Exeter, six poltergeists du côté de Londres, Liverpool et Manchester et deux déchirures dimensionnelles à combler non loin d'Azkaban. En bref, le minimum syndical. N'empêche. La tranquillité de Gilead me manque par moment.  
- Gilead ?  
- Un petit village sorcier au nord de la France. J'y ai toute ma belle famille. » Nouvelle gorgée : « Mais dis-moi, ça a pas mal changé dans le coin depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. J'avais déjà remarqué sur le Chemin de Traverse mais là…  
- Ouais, je sais, la guerre est passée par là.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu-Sais-Qui est donc mort… »

Tom hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Une sombre période. Pas mal de chose ont changé depuis. Maintenant, j'ai une clientèle incroyablement varié. Regarde-moi ça : des sorciers, des sorcières, des nains, des gobelins, des elfes, des elfes de maison, des centaures, des lutins blonds avec leur fée, des trolls, des korrigans, des militants écologistes, des témoins de Jehova, des vendeurs de tapies, des plombiers et même une espèce de pirate bizarre qui n'arrête pas de me parler de tortue de mer. »

Et de fait, dans un coin de la pièce :

« Pourquoi, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Parce que c'est un benêt. Je vais organiser une magnifique réception et vous n'êtes pas invité.  
- Ah oui, quand même, fit le père.  
- Tu vois. Je ne te raconte pas la galère pour tous les abreuver. Et encore, là, ils ne sont que dix neuf, mais tu verrais le samedi soir. »  
Le père eut un petit rire. « J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Je… Nate ! Nate, tu veux bien laisser le chat du monsieur tranquille… Excusez-moi.  
- Oh, c'est rien, dit le monsieur, un type obèse avec des lunettes, allez viens ici, Caramel. »

Et après s'être assuré que son fils ne bouge plus : « Je disais donc, c'est incroyable comme le Chemin de Traverse a changé. Faut que je te raconte, parce que là, c'était bizarre… ».


	2. Chapter 2

Première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est le nombre incroyable de vendeurs à la sauvette. Il y en avait partout. Je me demande presque comment font les grands magasins pour le supporter… Fleury et Boot, Le Balais Malin, La Ménagerie de Dame Toutenplume, la boutique de DeuxFleurs le Tranquille, La Volière de Owls, Ollivander, l'Apothicaire Intelligent, ils disent rien tous ces commerçants ? M'étonne, parce que les petits vendeurs avec leur stand sur tréteaux, ils avaient l'air de faire du chiffre. A première vu, ils semblaient vendre tout et n'importe quoi - surtout n'importe quoi – et les clients se bousculait pour acheter des tapis pas chers, des paillassons parlant, des bulles lumières, du décape four magique, des potirons laxatifs, des carottes malpolie, des baguettes farceuses, des boucliers en écailles et bien d'autres choses encore. Avec Nate, on n'a pas trop trainé. A l'origine, on était venu pour acheter quelques bricoles pour notre nouvelle maison mais en passant devant un stand de fresh, la petite douceur à la pèche et au fromage, la gourmandise nous a arrêté et on a fait la queue. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas raisonnable, la fresh étant une vraie saleté à digérer, mais Nate et moi, on a une véritable passion pour ce truc, au grand dam de sa mère qui supporte difficilement les relents de fresh en fin de digestion. Enfin bref, de toute façon, on a rien pu acheter, à cause d'un client qui a foutu son ramdam et qui a tout renversé. Le type, baraqué avec des lunettes de soleil, était complètement saoul ; il a marmonné d'une voix pâteuse un « Sar pas du chlore » avant de tout casser et de murmurer un menaçant « je reviendrai » au vendeur qui s'était planqué dans un tonneau vide. Au final, il ne restait plus rien de vendable, alors on a continué notre route. Tant pis pour la fresh. Le reste de la promenade s'est passé s'en encombre. Enfin, si l'on excepte l'espèce de clochard hystérique qui est apparu de nulle part et qui m'a sorti tout un tas de connerie à propos de mon avenir, le convoie de gobelin et de troll, le nudiste qui voulait me vendre des pastilles pour la toux, les chauve souris, le chauve qui m'a souris, les mouettes, les pétard et les militants politiques qui m'ont bassiné pendant trois plombes à propos de la nécessité de soutenir la coalition Ella Moche/Francis Pologne face au Nain Redoutable, Yzok Ras Salocin. Après un long et pénible moment, j'ai finalement déniché une boutique que je ne connaissais pas mais qui avait ce que je recherchais.

Le père dût s'interrompre car deux clients passablement ivres en étaient venu aux mains à grand renfort de stupéfix, de flipendo, de cracbadaboum et autre. Tom les a foutus à la porte _manu militari_ avec une poêle à frire, ce qui ne suffit pas à les calmer, vu qu'à la seconde où ils posèrent le pied dehors, ils reprirent leur pugilat en hurlant leur cri de guerre : « Hurry go », pour le nabot en salopette et « Tata Yoyo » pour la nain à jambe de mithril.

« Désolé pour le dérangement, fit Tom en revenant à sa place. Alors, tu disais ?  
- Oui, donc… »

Au rat d'égout lubrique, bazar ouvert depuis 1999, six jours sur sept, de 7h00 à 19h00, c'est ce que disait la petite affichette clouée sur la porte crasseuse de la boutique. Ca ressemblait à une quincaillerie alors je suis rentré. C'était pile poil ce que je cherchais. A l'intérieur, un foutoir pas possible. Le genre où si t'éternue, tu peux commencer à faire tes prières car tu as une chance sur deux de mourir étouffé sous la carlingue. Il y avait quand même trois guichets. Et un peu de monde aussi. Deux des guichets avaient une file de client. Moi, j'en profite pour m'approcher du seul guichet libre. Derrière, il y avait une très jolie blonde avec un air un peu bête et des habits en plastique très bizarres et vachement échancrés – mais vraiment, ça descendait jusqu'au nombril. Je m'approche doucement, elle me dit :

« Bienvenu au Rat d'égout lubrique, monsieur. Rebecca Syphilis, pour vous servir. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Je lui file ma liste mais il y a un problème alors elle doit aller chercher le gérant. Entretemps, j'ai dû reprendre Nate qui embêtait le vampire qui attendait à côté, un chic type qu'était venu acheté du sang et que le vendeur a appelé Compton, je crois. Enfin, bref, le gérant est arrivé. Il a commencé à me proposer tout un tas de truc inutile, du ventricule de dragon en croute aux slips de troll en passant par le hibou mécanique, la flute sans note grave et la malle avec des jambes qui se déplace toute seule. Le tout en compensation de ce qu'il ne pouvait me fournir. Moi, j'ai commencé à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que rien ne pressait et qu'au pire, j'irais voir ailleurs, mais le type était du genre collant. Il avait l'air de prendre comme une insulte personnel le fait que je ne lui achète rien et il faisait tout pour me faire craquer, m'abrutissant sous une liste de matériel de plus en plus invraisemblable à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Le ton est monté très vite, tu me connais, je ne suis pas très patient. Je pense que ça aurait pu mal finir s'il n'y avait pas eu Nate, alors j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu en lui disant que je veux bien commander ce qui manque chez lui. Le sourire de triomphe qui a éclairé sa face d'ahuri m'a fait regretté mon geste. Avec des gestes rapides, il a pris ma commande et il a conclu en disant que le Rat d'égout lubrique était une entreprise familiale et il m'a sortie la devise de la famille qui m'a laissé un doute quant à l'honnêteté de ladite famille : « on peut tromper une fois mille personnes, on peut tromper mille fois une personne mais l'on ne peut tromper mille fois mille personnes ». Ca ne m'a pas du tout rassuré mais je n'ai pas insisté. De toute façon, s'il m'arnaque, je saurais où le retrouver. Je te passe les détails sur plein de chose mais tu vois le topo… Tout ça pour dire, qu'en l'espace d'un an et demi, c'est dingue comment ça a changer dans le coin.

« Je connais le Rat d'égout lubrique. Le patron est peut-être une fouine, mais il est honnête, je te rassure. J'ai déjà acheté quelques bricoles chez lui et ça tient, ce n'est pas de la camelote.  
- J'espère bien. Sinon, Katie va me tuer. »  
Connaissant le caractère explosif de la mère de Nate, Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le père eut un sourire et but une gorgé de sa biérobeurre.  
« Papa, papa, fit Nate en secouant le bras de son paternel, tu veux bien m'acheter une bierobeurre ?  
- EEEEuuuuuuuhhhhh… Non.  
- Mais papa !  
- J'ai dit non. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Fini donc ton jus de citrouille. Il se fait tard et ta maman nous attend. »  
En bougonnant, Le petit homme termina donc son verre. A ses côtés, un sorcier bizarre était en train de régler ses consommations. Pas sûr, mais il était bien possible que le mot MAJE était inscrit sur le bord de son chapeau. Et Katie qui ne voulait pas croire que c'était devenu bizarre le Chemin de Traverse.

« Combien je te dois, Tom.  
- 19 mornilles pour les deux verres. » Et tandis que le père sortait la monnaie : « C'était sympa de te revoir, faudra remettre ça.  
- J'essaierai de repasser à l'occasion.  
- Pas de problème, tu…  
- Tom ! s'exclama une voie féminine en arrière-salle. Tom, viens voir.  
- Ca, c'est la Francine. Je dois y aller. A plus tard. Mes amitiés à Katie.  
- Ok, à plus tard. »

Et tandis que Tom s'en allait derrière le bar avec un « Oui, ma biche », le père et le fils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur, heureux d'être revenu en Angleterre après un an et demi d'absence, bien que surpris par tant de changement.

Avec un sourire enfantin, Nate prit la main de son père et l'entraina dans la rue. Vers leur maison. Vers leur famille. Le père eu un sourire ému.

« Je suis de retour… »

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Personne n'est tenté par le jeu ? Tant pis, c'est pas grave ^^

Voici néanmoins les réponses, écrite en gras à côté des allusions. Vous trouverez également des abréviations du style m, c, ser... Elles indiquent juste la nature de la référence (musique, cinéma, série...). Vous aurez aussi des encadrés avec une abréviation et une astérisque (exemple: [c1 *]), cela indique une référence à mettre en relation avec celle(s) qui porte(nt) la même mention. Je vous rassure, il y en peu ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine !

«Tom ! Par Merlin, c'est bien toi, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Le patron du Chaudron Baveur lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

« Et d'où qu'on se… Attend voir, ce sourire goguenard, cette masse de cheveux châtain jamais peigné, cet air ahuri, cette posture avachie… Nom d'un whisky frelaté, ne me dis pas que…  
- Et si, c'est bien moi.  
- Nom de dieux, fit le petit homme en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Je ne pensais ne jamais te revoir, mon gars. Y en a même qui disait que t'étais mort. »

Le père secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Faut jamais croire les rumeurs. Mais toi, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, j'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaitre.  
- Bah, j'ai un peu maigri, c'est tout. »

Maigri, maigri… Il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, oui. **Petit, sec, nerveux, grisâtre, le front dégarni, il ressemblait plus que jamais à un oiseau de proie avec son nez crochu, ses yeux bleus clairs et son regard sournois [c1 *]**.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ?  
- Une biérobeurre. Et un jus de citrouille pour le petit. »

Tom se tourna alors vers la petite tête blonde qui s'était hissée sur le tabouret à la gauche du père. **Petit, l'air rêveur, habillé tout en blanc [l1 *]**, il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

« Tu dois être **Nate [l1 : référence à Death Note ; on apprend à la fin que Near, l'ennemi de Kira, s'appelle en réalité Nate River. La description donné un peu plus tôt est la même que celle du manga, exception faite l'âge]**, pas vrai ? Ca alors, c'est dingue comme tu as grandi ; la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'étais pas plus grand que ça, j'aurais pu te mettre dans une chope si je voulais. » Il éclata d'un rire bourru. « Tiens, mon bonhomme.  
- Merci, monsieur, fit poliment le garçon en prenant le verre de jus de citrouille.  
- Et poli avec ça. C'est pas comme son père.  
- Très drôle, » répliqua ce dernier.

Avec un rire moqueur, Tom se retourna pour préparer la biérobeurre. Le père, pendant ce temps, regarda un peu autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas foule ce jour-là. Une vingtaine de client à tout casser, peut-être un peu moins, mais des clients étranges, inhabituel. La clientèle de Tom se composait majoritairement de sorcier, du moins, c'était comme ça du temps où lui-même fréquentait ce bar. Mais là… Son vieil ami cherchait-il à battre des records en matière de diversité ? Il se retourna vers Tom. Au passage, il remarqua **le bar encombré de verre sale, douze pour être précis, plus sept autres plein [l2 : 19 verres en tout *]**, prêt à être servis. Les affaires tournaient bien, en tout cas. En arrière plan, le vieux gramophone égrenait le dernier succès à la mode d'une voix sourde. Il crut reconnaitre _**Highway to Paradise**_** du groupe BDED [m1 : il s'agit bien sur d'une déformation de l'album Highway to Hell du groupe ACDC]**, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

« Alors, dis-moi, gamin, dit Tom en posant la biérobeurre devant le père, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ca fait bien… un an qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans les parages.  
- Un an et demi précisément. J'avais une dernière mission puis j'ai pris des vacances bien méritées.  
- Ah, vous, les exorcistes, à vous entendre, on dirait que vous avez plus de boulot que tout le monde.  
- T'aurais vu ma dernière mission, tu ne dirais pas ça.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- **San Diego. Un couple possédé. Violent comme truc, j'avais encore jamais vu ça. Je crois bien que c'était un démon ce coup-ci [c2 : Paranormal Activity ; il fallait fouiller un peu pour le savoir mais le premier volet a été tourné à San Diego]** et non un fantôme un peu trop collant. Flippant, même pour moi.  
- Et ça justifiait bien… Quoi, un an de vacance ?  
- Huit mois et c'était mérité. » Il but une gorgée. « J'ai réattaqué il y a trois semaines. En douceur. Trois petites chasses aux fantômes dans les Pyrénées, une fillette prise de démence au Sud d'Exeter, six poltergeists du côté de Londres, Liverpool et Manchester et deux déchirures dimensionnelles à combler non loin d'Azkaban. En bref, le minimum syndical. N'empêche. La tranquillité de **Gilead [l3 : Stephen King, la Tour Sombre ; Gilead est la patrie de Roland Deshain, le héros de la saga]** me manque par moment.  
- Gilead ?  
- Un petit village sorcier au nord de la France. J'y ai toute ma belle famille. » Nouvelle gorgée : « Mais dis-moi, ça a pas mal changé dans le coin depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. J'avais déjà remarqué sur le Chemin de Traverse mais là…  
- Ouais, je sais, la guerre est passée par là.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu-Sais-Qui est donc mort… »

Tom hocha la tête d'un air grave. « Une sombre période. Pas mal de chose ont changé depuis. Maintenant, j'ai une clientèle incroyablement varié. Regarde-moi ça : des sorciers, des sorcières, des nains, des gobelins, des elfes, des elfes de maison, des centaures, **des lutins blonds avec leur fée [jv1 : Zelda ; il s'agit ici d'une référence à Link]**, des trolls, des korrigans, des militants écologistes, des témoins de Jehova, des vendeurs de tapies, **des plombiers [jv2 *]** et même **une espèce de pirate bizarre qui n'arrête pas de me parler de tortue de mer [c3*]**. »

Et de fait, dans un coin de la pièce :

« **Pourquoi, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Parce que c'est un benêt. Je vais organiser une magnifique réception et vous n'êtes pas invité. [c3 : Pirate des Caraibes ; le pirate qui parle de tortue de mer, c'est bien sur Jack Sparrow, la réplique précédente provient du troisième volet, lorsque Jack délire dans l'antre de Davey Jones]**  
- Ah oui, quand même, fit le père.  
- Tu vois. Je ne te raconte pas la galère pour tous les abreuver. Et encore, là, ils ne sont que **dix neuf [l2 *]**, mais tu verrais le samedi soir. »  
Le père eut un petit rire. « J'ai cru remarquer, oui. Je… Nate ! Nate, tu veux bien laisser le chat du monsieur tranquille… Excusez-moi.  
- Oh, c'est rien, dit le monsieur, **un type obèse avec des lunettes, allez viens ici, Caramel [ser1 : Malcolm ; le type obèse fait référence à Craig dont le chat s'appelle justement Caramel]**. »

Et après s'être assuré que son fils ne bouge plus : « Je disais donc, c'est incroyable comme le Chemin de Traverse a changé. Faut que je te raconte, parce que là, c'était bizarre… ».

Première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est le nombre incroyable de vendeurs à la sauvette. Il y en avait partout. Je me demande presque comment font les grands magasins pour le supporter… Fleury et Boot, Le Balais Malin, La Ménagerie de Dame Toutenplume, la boutique de **DeuxFleurs le Tranquille [l4 : Le Disque Monde de Terry Pratchett ; Deuxfleurs est un personnage récurrent réputé pour son calme à tout épreuve]**, La Volière de Owls, Ollivander, l'Apothicaire Intelligent, ils disent rien tous ces commerçants ? M'étonne, parce que les petits vendeurs avec leur stand sur tréteaux, ils avaient l'air de faire du chiffre. A première vu, ils semblaient vendre tout et n'importe quoi - surtout n'importe quoi – et les clients se bousculait pour acheter des tapis pas chers, des paillassons parlant, des bulles lumières, du décape four magique, des potirons laxatifs, des carottes malpolie, des baguettes farceuses, des boucliers en écailles et bien d'autres choses encore. Avec Nate, on n'a pas trop trainé. A l'origine, on était venu pour acheter quelques bricoles pour notre nouvelle maison mais en passant devant un stand de **fresh, la petite douceur à la pèche et au fromage [ser2 : Ma famille d'abord ; dans un épisode où les parents s'en vont sans réciter les règles, les enfants décident de se lâcher et Junior en profite pour transgresser un interdit, à savoir mélanger du laitage avec de l'acide citrique (fromage plus pêche), une mixture terrible pour l'estomac qu'il baptise fresh]**, la gourmandise nous a arrêté et on a fait la queue. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas raisonnable, la fresh étant une vraie saleté à digérer, mais Nate et moi, on a une véritable passion pour ce truc, au grand dam de sa mère qui supporte difficilement les relents de fresh en fin de digestion. Enfin bref, de toute façon, on a rien pu acheter, à cause d'un client qui a foutu son ramdam et qui a tout renversé. Le type, baraqué avec des lunettes de soleil, était complètement saoul ; il a marmonné d'une voix pâteuse un **« Sar pas du chlore » avant de tout casser et de murmurer un menaçant « je reviendrai » [c4 : Terminator bien sur ; le client fait référence audit Terminator, le « Sar pas du chlore » étant la version déformé du « Sarah Connor » et le « Je reviendrai » une référence à une menace prise dans le premier volet]** au vendeur qui s'était planqué dans un tonneau vide. Au final, il ne restait plus rien de vendable, alors on a continué notre route. Tant pis pour la fresh. Le reste de la promenade s'est passé s'en encombre. Enfin, si l'on excepte **l'espèce de clochard hystérique qui est apparu de nulle part et qui m'a sorti tout un tas de connerie à propos de mon avenir [webser1 : le clochard hystérique, c'est le Visiteur du Futur. Il s'agit d'une web série hilarante que je vous recommande]**, le convoie de gobelin et de troll, le nudiste qui voulait me vendre des pastilles pour la toux, les chauve souris, le chauve qui m'a souris, les mouettes, les pétard et les militants politiques qui m'ont bassiné pendant trois plombes à propos de la nécessité de soutenir **la coalition Ella Moche/Francis Pologne face au Nain Redoutable, Yzok Ras Salocin [pol1 : vous reconnaissez facilement Eva Jolie et François Hollande face à Nicolas Sarkozy, dont le nom, pour le coup, à été écrit à l'envers]**. Après un long et pénible moment, j'ai finalement déniché une boutique que je ne connaissais pas mais qui avait ce que je recherchais.

Le père dût s'interrompre car deux clients passablement ivres en étaient venu aux mains à grand renfort de stupéfix, de flipendo, de cracbadaboum et autre. Tom les a foutus à la porte _manu militari_ avec une poêle à frire, ce qui ne suffit pas à les calmer, vu qu'à la seconde où ils posèrent le pied dehors, ils reprirent leur pugilat en hurlant leur cri de guerre : **« Hurry go », pour le nabot en salopette [jv2 : rappelez-vous, il y a des plombiers parmi les clients et il n'en n'existe qu'un seul dans le monde du jeux vidéo à crier « Hurry go ! ». C'est bien sur le célèbre Mario]** et **« Tata Yoyo » pour la nain à jambe de mithril [aud1 : Reflet d'Acide ; le nain à jambe de mithril est un référence à Zarakaï, lequel possède un tic de langage un peu particulier ; au lieu de hurler « Taïaut, taïaut ! », au moment de l'attaque, il gueule « Tata yoyo ! », une référence à Annie Cordie, c'est vrai, mais dans la saga, pas ici]**

« Désolé pour le dérangement, fit Tom en revenant à sa place. Alors, tu disais ?  
- Oui, donc… »

**Au rat d'égout lubrique [aud2 : Donjon de Naheulbeuk ; durant la saison 2, la troupe s'arrête dans un auberge portant le doux nom de « Rat d'égout lubrique »]**, bazar ouvert depuis **1999, six jours sur sept, de 7h00 à 19h00 [l2 *]**, c'est ce que disait la petite affichette clouée sur la porte crasseuse de la boutique. Ca ressemblait à une quincaillerie alors je suis rentré. C'était pile poil ce que je cherchais. A l'intérieur, un foutoir pas possible. Le genre où si t'éternue, tu peux commencer à faire tes prières car tu as une chance sur deux de mourir étouffé sous la carlingue. Il y avait quand même trois guichets. Et un peu de monde aussi. Deux des guichets avaient une file de client. Moi, j'en profite pour m'approcher du seul guichet libre. Derrière, il y avait **une très jolie blonde avec un air un peu bête et des habits en plastique très bizarres et vachement échancrés [aud3 *]** – mais vraiment, ça descendait jusqu'au nombril. Je m'approche doucement, elle me dit :

« Bienvenu au Rat d'égout lubrique, monsieur. **Rebecca Syphilis [aud3 : Adoprixtoxis ; Rebecca Syphilis est l'un des personnage de cette saga, une infirmière qui n'a d'infirmière que le nom mais que les autres gardent pour des atouts disons, très personnelles]**, pour vous servir. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Je lui file ma liste mais il y a un problème alors elle doit aller chercher le gérant. Entretemps, j'ai dû reprendre Nate qui embêtait **le vampire qui attendait à côté, un chic type qu'était venu acheté du sang et que le vendeur a appelé Compton [ser3 : True blood ; le sang en question, c'est le fameux True blood et le vampire, Compton, est une référence au personnage principal qui porte le même nom]**, je crois. Enfin, bref, le gérant est arrivé. Il a commencé à me proposer tout un tas de truc inutile, du ventricule de dragon en croute aux slips de troll en passant par le hibou mécanique, la flute sans note grave et **la malle avec des jambes qui se déplace toute seule[l5 : le Disque Monde de Terry Pratchett ; la malle avec des jambes, c'est le fameux Bagage, le fidèle compagnon de Rincevent, que l'on retrouvera plus tard]**. Le tout en compensation de ce qu'il ne pouvait me fournir. Moi, j'ai commencé à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, que rien ne pressait et qu'au pire, j'irais voir ailleurs, mais le type était du genre collant. Il avait l'air de prendre comme une insulte personnel le fait que je ne lui achète rien et il faisait tout pour me faire craquer, m'abrutissant sous une liste de matériel de plus en plus invraisemblable à des prix défiant toute concurrence. Le ton est monté très vite, tu me connais, je ne suis pas très patient. Je pense que ça aurait pu mal finir s'il n'y avait pas eu Nate, alors j'ai essayé de calmer le jeu en lui disant que je veux bien commander ce qui manque chez lui. Le sourire de triomphe qui a éclairé sa face d'ahuri m'a fait regretté mon geste. Avec des gestes rapides, il a pris ma commande et il a conclu en disant que le Rat d'égout lubrique était une entreprise familiale et il m'a sortie la devise de la famille qui m'a laissé un doute quant à l'honnêteté de ladite famille : **« on peut tromper une fois mille personnes, on peut tromper mille fois une personne mais l'on ne peut tromper mille fois mille personnes »[c5 : La Cité de la peur, des Nuls; c'est la fameuse phrase que n'arrive jamais à dire le meurtrier]**. Ca ne m'a pas du tout rassuré mais je n'ai pas insisté. De toute façon, s'il m'arnaque, je saurais où le retrouver. Je te passe les détails sur plein de chose mais tu vois le topo… Tout ça pour dire, qu'en l'espace d'un an et demi, c'est dingue comment ça a changer dans le coin.

« Je connais le Rat d'égout lubrique. Le patron est peut-être une fouine, mais il est honnête, je te rassure. J'ai déjà acheté quelques bricoles chez lui et ça tient, ce n'est pas de la camelote.  
- J'espère bien. Sinon, Katie va me tuer. »  
Connaissant le caractère explosif de la mère de Nate, Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le père eut un sourire et but une gorgé de sa biérobeurre.  
« Papa, papa, fit Nate en secouant le bras de son paternel, tu veux bien m'acheter une bierobeurre ?  
- **EEEEuuuuuuuhhhhh… Non [ser4 : Ma famille d'abord, référence à la façon très particulière de Michael de dire « Non »]**.  
- Mais papa !  
- J'ai dit non. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Fini donc ton jus de citrouille. Il se fait tard et ta maman nous attend. »  
En bougonnant, Le petit homme termina donc son verre. **A ses côtés, un sorcier bizarre était en train de régler ses consommations. Pas sûr, mais il était bien possible que le mot MAJE était inscrit sur le bord de son chapeau [l6 : le Disque monde de Terry Pratchett ; et voici Rincevent, le magicien le plus pitoyable de tous les temps, le seul capable de faire une faute au mot mage en l'inscrivant sur son chapeau]**. Et Katie qui ne voulait pas croire que c'était devenu bizarre le Chemin de Traverse.

« Combien je te dois, Tom.  
- **19 mornilles [l2 *]** pour les deux verres. » Et tandis que le père sortait la monnaie : « C'était sympa de te revoir, faudra remettre ça.  
- J'essaierai de repasser à l'occasion.  
- Pas de problème, tu…  
- Tom ! s'exclama une voie féminine en arrière-salle. Tom, viens voir.  
- Ca, c'est **la Francine [c1 *]**. Je dois y aller. A plus tard. Mes amitiés à Katie.  
- Ok, à plus tard. »

Et tandis que Tom s'en allait derrière le bar avec un **« Oui, ma biche » [c1 : la description et le langage de Tom, surtout le « ma biche », devait mettre sur la piste de Louis de Funes ; autre indice, dans la Soupe aux Choux, Francine est le nom de la femme du Claude, interprété par Louis de Funes]**, le père et le fils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur, heureux d'être revenu en Angleterre après un an et demi d'absence, bien que surpris par tant de changement.

Avec un sourire enfantin, Nate prit la main de son père et l'entraina dans la rue. Vers leur maison. Vers leur famille. Le père eu un sourire ému.

**« Je suis de retour… » [l7 : ne sachant pas trop comment finir, j'ai ajouter cette référence au Seigneur des Anneaux ; cette réplique est celle qui conclu la trilogie]**

FIN

**l2 : 19 verres, 19 clients, 19 mornilles, fermeture à 19 heures, le but était d'attirer l'attention sur le chiffre 19. Il s'agit là d'une référence à Stephen King et plus particulièrement à la Tour Sombre, où le chiffre 19 est omniprésent. Il y avait là également une référence à un épisode marquant de la vie de l'auteur. Le 19 juillet 1999 (19/07/1999), il failli mourir écrasé, un épisode qui le marqua profondément et qu'il romança dans le dernier volet de la Tour Sombre. Cette référence pouvait être trouvé via l'année d'ouverture de la boutique et le nombre 7, répété deux fois (ouverture à 7 heure et 7 verres propres sur le bar).  
Cette référence était la plus dur des vingt quatre, il fallait bien connaitre King et son œuvre phare pour la trouver.**


End file.
